Shamash
by WittyWallflower
Summary: s1 Nick and Claudia share a moment during the holiday season. a fluffy holiday short.


"Thought I might find you here."

Claudia Brown's heels tapped across the parquet floor as she came to stand behind Nick Cutter. This was the pub where they had first met, the night she'd asked for his help in containing the creatures from the anomalies. He didn't turn away from the bar, where he'd been nursing a glass of amber-colored Scotch.

"Claudia Brown." Nick took a swallow of Scotch and glanced over to offer her a half-smile as she slip onto a bar-stool next to him. "What brings you out on a night like this?"

He glanced out the window to confirm that it was still snowing. It had started when he'd left the ARC earlier that day, and now he could see the silver flakes still falling. They gleamed in reflection of the fairy lights strung from every balcony on this street. Still, it was more of a snowy wonderland than it was a blizzard.

"Actually, I came looking for you," Nick gazed steadfastly at her until Claudia had to fight the urge to blush. "We've all been looking for you. Tonight's the Christmas party, remember?"

"Oh, was that tonight?" His face was deadpan and Claudia felt fairly certain he hadn't actually forgotten. Certainly, he didn't seem surprised to hear it, nor was he paying his tab so they could get back to the Home Office for the celebration. Rather, he signaled the bartender for another.

"I'm sure it would mean a lot to everyone if you came. You are the team leader after all. Good for morale. Besides, Connor went all out setting this all up."

Nick snorted in affectionate exasperation. Connor Temple was like a Great Dane puppy, vastly endearing in a very naive and bumbling way. But dreadfully accident prone and somewhat desperate for attention. Still, Nick had never had a more loyal student or friend. After Stephen, of course.

After a sip of his refill, Nick turned to Claudia with a wry smile. "Connor forgets… I'm Jewish."

"Oh." Still, Claudia doubted a generic holiday potluck at the office would run contrary to Nick's religious beliefs. She considered offering to acquire a menorah, but feared offending him. Claudia's family had never been devout. Christmas was more a social convention than a religious observation for them.

Unsure of what to say, she dropped her eyes and toyed with her fingers in her lap. After a long moment, Cutter's hand settled over hers. They were warm, and he had the supple fingers of one who spent many hours with a pen in hand. Sometimes she forgot that less than a year ago he has been a lecturing professor in a tweed coat.

She looked up at him to say… well, she wasn't sure what but when his blue eyes met her, she suddenly didn't feel capable of speech anyhow.

"We can join the party, but first just… just sit and have a drink with me, Claudia Brown." Nick smiled warmly at her and called the bartender over.

... ... ... ...

Over the next hour and a half, and three glasses of white wine, Claudia got to know a side of Nick Cutter that a million personnel files couldn't show her. Mostly they reminisced about the holidays of their childhood. Snowball fights during the rare winter snow in Edinburgh. Claudia breaking her arm in a toboggan mishap at age 10. How excited Nick had been as a young boy the first time he'd been permitted to light the Shamash. Cladia's yearly family expedition into the country to find the perfect tree.

When Nick spoke about recent holidays, the last 8 years spent without his wife, Claudia began to understand why he had ended up here tonight. He was so used to isolating himself from others at this time of year, freeing people of their obligations to him so that they could spend time with their families and friends. But who spent time with Nick?

This year he had a whole team of people who cared for him.

"Come on." She threw a fistful of notes on the bar and jogged Cutter's elbow. "Time we were going."

Claudia paused just outside in the snowy night, buttoning up her overcoat and settling her scarf close about her throat. As she slipped on her leather gloves, she noticed Nick watching her intently.

"What?" she smiled in confusion, "What's the matter?"

Cutter couldn't help but smile back. The streetlamps made her tawny hair glow and the snowflakes that settled on her made Claudia sparkle.

"Nothing. Nothing is the matter." He reached out with those long, clever fingers and brushed a few flakes from her bangs. "Miss Claudia Brown." His finger softly grazed Claudia's cheek before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She shivered in reaction to the touch and his warm palm cupped the back of her head. Then his lips were hers and Claudia settled her hands at his waist. He pulled away a slow moment later, but this time her lips sought his. And she didn't let him go.


End file.
